


I Could Kiss You Forever (Even After You're Dead)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Coffeeshop AU, Dealing With Trauma, Death, Feels, M/M, Making Out, Necrophilia, Romance, Sadness, boyxboy dont like dont read, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hide and Goku met for the first time, it was a cozy coffee shop and they fell in love.</p>
<p>Now, Goku wonders, where did he go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Kiss You Forever (Even After You're Dead)

Hide was in a coffee shop drinking coffee. As he let his eyes wander his gaze fell upon a well-muscled boy with spiky black hair drinking coffee across the room. As he looked at this boy Hide felt a pleasant ache in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it and he felt like it had something to do with the strange boy.

He realized his mug was empty. He still hadn't had his fill of caffeine so he got up to get more. He wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone, feeling something hot splash onto his front.

Suddenly Hide was faced with the boy he was staring at, flustered and apologetic. "Sorry, sorry!" he babbled. "I'll clean it up!"

But Hide didn't care about the coffee now seeping through his ribs and burning them to ashes. He was focused on the boy who was apologizing over and over again before him.  _How cute,_ he thought to himself.

"A-eh, are you okay?" the boy asked anxiously, indicating Hide's chest which had a smoking hole in it.

Hide looked down at it and shrugged. "Who fucking cares man, its just some coffee."

"But your heart is exposed!!" the boy panicked.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi, but call me Hide," Hide grinned, extending a hand to the boy as if nothing had happened.

"G-Goku," the now named Goku said, not taking the hand. "Your chest! We should call the hospital!"

"OH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hide died.

"N-no," Goku cried, now sobbing over Hide's dead body. "I... I loved you, Hide! But I never got to tell you..." Tears falling down his cheeks, he leaned into Hide's face and captured the dead man's lips. He cherished the kiss, running over Hide's lip to beg entrance, then realizing he was dead. Goku explored Hide's mouth. He was entranced in the kiss.

Goku was so into the kiss that he didn't notice the police surrounding him until his arm was grabbed by a policeman. "You're arrested for necrophilia," the officer growled with a dark expression.

Goku was sentenced to life in prison and he spent his days thinking about Hide and crying.


End file.
